


April Fools

by TaraTyler



Series: Jane and Petra [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Petra tries... she really tries





	April Fools

Jane could be funny in her own manner, and Petra was willing to acknowledge she wasn’t great either. Still, they had grown to enjoy one another’s company over the years. Jane was very good with Anna and Elsa, as she was with most children, and Petra’s girls loved their brother and aunt. Petra would almost call Jane family, but they really were not like that with one another. Petra was rather certain they never would be, either.

“Jane! I’m breaking up with you!” Petra announced as she barged into Alba and Jane’s home.

“Hm? I wasn’t aware we were dating. You really should let a girl know about these things beforehand, Ms.Solano.” Jane said in reply seemingly nonplussed from her seat on the living room floor where she was working on a color book with Mateo.

Petra found the sight domestic and somewhat adorable, though she would never admit to it.

“Auntie Petra! Did you bring Annie and Elsa? Are you going to come color with us?” Mateo asked, jumping up to hug his sisters’ mother.

“Not this time, Mateo. I just came to try and April Fools your mama. I don’t think she bought it though, do you?” Petra teased, patting the little boy on the back awkwardly.

“No, Mommy is really smart and you didn’t make a very good joke, Auntie Petra. You aren’t dating yet.” Mateo laughed to himself and went back to his color sheet while Petra took a seat beside Jane.

“Your boy makes for a tough crowd.” Petra mumbled to Jane. The Latinx woman chuckled in response. “At least I got something of a chuckle out of you.”

“It’s April Fools Day, you have kids, you know I was expecting something.” Jane grinned back and the failed joke was suddenly much more worth the effort to Petra. Jane questioned her motives for a joke of that nature and why Petra had come all of the ways over to make it but decided to worry about it all later.


End file.
